Your Eyes make me whole
by Twin hurricane
Summary: the twins always knew that they understood each other better than anyone else could, but what happens when they find the missing peice of their souls in a green eyed boy? How could he change their lives for the better, or worse? follows books and movies
1. Prologue

~Prologue~

The Weasley family; Mrs. Weasley, Percy, the twins, Ron, and Ginny; were on their yearly journey to Diagon Alley attempting to prepare the kids for yet another year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. As usual Percy had arrogantly stalked off, this time to show off his prefect badge. And as usual the twins had snuck away to make mischief. Everyone in the family knew that they would split up and do their own things while the youngest and their mother obtained the school supplies. It had become a ritual started when their older brothers began school, and now that the twins had been through two years at the school for magic. It had become second nature to sneak around and create mischief, more so then when they were just children. They had learned many things about the uses of magic and about themselves as well. Both of them had learned that they did not feel complete without each other, and yet there was still something missing from them, something they hoped to find in another person, love, acceptance and individuality. They knew they could find it in the alley, after all everything could be found there. Yet no matter how many times the twins came to Diagon Alley, no matter how many stores they searched through, they could not find what they were looking for. So once again, they snuck off to find something they knew they would never find, but who were they to go against rituals?

Not too far down the alley, a young boy was witnessing the magic of Diagon Alley as it unfolded from the archway in opening in front of him. The wonders of the Alley that many had long since become accustomed to were once again brand new in someone's eyes. Everything in this crowded street of new marvels amazed him and made him feel at home, yet in the alley amidst all the cauldrons and broomsticks, he knew something was missing. He felt like a part of him was still out there waiting to be found, waiting to permeate his very being with new emotions. Hoping to find this new piece of himself he set out after his guide. They passed a number of stores, his guide keeping him from rushing in and searching everyone for what he was missing. As they entered the bank, the young boy looked back and vowed to find whatever it was, after all he remembered the same guide saying everything could be found in Diagon Alley.

Going through the motions of looking, the twins had found nothing in any of the stores they had visited. Every year it was the same, look for the part of themselves, disappointment of not finding it, and then the pranks on the family to regain their semi happiness at the others misery. As they dragged their way to the usual meeting place of Flourish and Blotts, a young boy exited Madame Maxine's Robes for Any Occasions, and began looking around for someone. Out of habit the twins looked him over, taking in the malnourished form, short stature, messy black hair, and glasses that looked broken one too many times. But it was the eyes that caused them to gasp as he turned their way and all the eyes met. The emerald eyes captivated them, showing years of mistreatment and abuse, but beyond that where one would expect anger, there was only love and acceptance residing. The twins could not look away from the beauty before them; fear gripped their insides as the notion of the eyes held them to earth flowed into their minds. Finally, the boy blinked and they were released from their trance. Together the twins began to walk toward the young boy, only for the boy to be patted, heavily, on the shoulder by a familiar face, Hagrid the Hogwarts groundskeeper. Sadly they watched him usher the boy away with ice-cream. They watched the boy reluctantly be dragged away, a look of longing as he looked over his shoulder. That look of longing forced Fred and George to stick to the shadows and follow him, allowing them to watch the boy enjoy his ice-cream, finish his shopping, and even get a pet snowy owl. Yet not once did they learn the young boys name or anything about him other than he was raised by a group of ignorant muggles. They would have followed him longer, but their mother had grown impatient with waiting for them and dragged them back to the Burrow.

As the twins returned home, they could tell their family members were unnerved by their grins, which usually did not bode well for the family. Yet no matter how hard the twins tried to hide their happiness, the grins would not go away. When they had seen Hagrid escorting their boy, yes their boy, because for once they were going to be selfish and posses something that no one else in their family would ever have. Anyway, when the boy had finally left their vision they knew that the youth would soon be attending Hogwarts, the items he had shopped for and the friendly groundskeeper guaranteed that. And with the boy at Hogwarts, they knew that it would not be long before he was around them again. Yet all day they daydreamed about the boy, until eventually they noticed his presence had filled them, they were whole and that alone made them not want prank their family. As night drew closer and the family went to bed they were all happy, two with the emerald eyes of one boy dancing in their minds, and the remaining family members glad to have one day with a lack of pranks. And for once the whole family slept with smiles on their faces.

The said green eyed boy was happy with the day's events even if he had to return to the abusive muggle family home. His happiness did not even fade as he was locked in the spare room by his Uncle Vernon with no food for the rest of the week. All that kept running through his head was what had happened. He made his first friend. a humongous one at that, Hagrid. He had learned that he had saved countless families from unnecessary pain, something he was quite use to, though he would have to endure the fame that came with it, something he was not looking forward too. A snowy owl was given to him as his first ever birthday present. And finally, his happy encounter with the redheaded twins. The brief glimpse of their brown eyes showed him emotions he had never known. It was not the usual anger or disgust like the Dursleys held, not the awe shown to him in the pub, and not even the friendliness of Hagrid's eyes. No their eyes showed something that made him ache to be far away from, as he lay in bed he kept replaying that look that had made his heart soared. Basking in the day's aftermath, he fell asleep with a truly peaceful smile plastered on his face for the first time in this hell of a household.


	2. Chapter One

~Chapter one~

Nestled in an old house that looked as if it was once and old swine house, in one of the additions held up by magic, on the fifth floor, there is a room. Upon entering the room, you may be confused as to why there would be a warehouse in this home, but like most wizarding homes, everything is not as it seems. While the walls, floor, and ceiling were an unusual shade of brown that matched the boxes that crammed the room. The whole room was home to the biggest pranksters of the age. In their room covered in boxes and tables full of experiments, one could find a bed. While the queen sized bed is the same color as the room around it, you could notice the occasional hint of pale flesh, or red hair of the two bodies that resided there. Slowly one of the two shapes shifted; as the boy awoke his eye was drawn to the only window in the whole room. As the sun rose its light filtered through said window until it came to rest on the two twins.

The boy slowly got out of bed and looked for the clock hidden in the room, wishing he had not even bothered. "Uh five o'clock, guess sleeps out of the question for the rest of the morning," the twin, George, mumbled and dragged himself to the window. This little pane of glass had always been his favorite part of the cramped little room; it led out from the chaos of their home out into the peaceful serenity of the marsh outside. Now it had a new addition to make it loved even more than just an escape, a small little tree that their father brought home.

~I'm the first flashback page break. I control time~

"Molly, look at this!" shouted our exuberant father, "it's a plant those muggles are so fond of! And look how small it is! I wonder how they do it!" Knowing that he would not stop his incessant chatter until the whole family had seen it; I turned to look at the miniature tree my father held. Something about the tree called to me, maybe it was the short stature, maybe the hue of the leaves that matched someone's eyes, or maybe just the way it looked like it needed attention, whatever it was, I had to have it. With one look I could tell my twin was having the same thought, and soon we started begging for the little plant. As soon as our family was over the shock of us actually begging, and realized we would not "shut the bloody hell up" as our younger brother put it, we were allowed to make the tree a new resident in our bedroom. However, in our excitement we did not here everything our father yelled about taking care of the "bonsai tree.

~back to normal time~

_Lonely, why is the bed so lonely. Uh don't wanna get up, uh where's Forge? _Cracking my eyes I see my twin running a caring hand over the newest addition to our bland little room. "George," I said, laughing as I saw him jump, "stop messing with the plant. With all the attention it's been getting, it's going to die of over nourishment. Plus we have to go downstairs, unless you want mom coming up wondering if we want to miss the train," I knew I won by the fear in his eyes. It used to be so hard to get him to leave the room. "Our solitude" he called it, me I still wonder what solitude truly is. In our home there was always a pesky sibling trying to spy on us, or mum trying to blame us for ickie Ronnie's misdeeds. I mean we only ever did one truly bad thing, maybe two or three. But anyways, I stretch sluggishly instantly gaining George's attention, and then sadly forced my other half to follow my lead. Slowly we got dressed and lugged our trunks to join the family waiting for us downstairs. Hours later the family was once again on the move, this time to a familiar Kings Cross for another annual tradition of Platform Nine and three quarters. A stranger may have laughed at the scene at the station as one mother ranted about random muggles, closely followed by a pack of redheads all mumbling "yes mum" as they headed toward a blank stretch of wall. Sadly though there was only one person watching them, a very confused eleven year old.

~I am a Facebook page break. I spread your life to all~

Harry woke at five o'clock to happy to sleep, yet that excitement was zapped when he realized he had no idea how to get onto the specified platform. "Packed with muggles, of course," was the only sound reaching his fearful brain. He quickly turned to the source, surely that person will help him, after all the voice sounded so kind. The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, two of which were very familiar. Heart hammering, Harry remembered where those two were from; it wasn't hard when they had been in his mind for so many weeks. Slowly he watched as the two smile at the plump woman and then disappeared into thin air. Only with their disappearance did his mind finally clear, never once realizing how their smiles had forced one onto his own face. Timidly he walked up to the woman who showed him how to enter the platform. Turning to thank her, he saw her busy with her family. In fact everywhere the young boy looked there were children of all ages being hugged by their families. Breathing deeply Harry shuffled onto the train and pushed his trunk up into the storage area. He didn't have a caring family, but he was ready to start this new chapter of his life. Bring it on.

~I am a train page break. I think I can I think I can~

George sighed and left his twin and best friend in the compartment behind him. No matter how hard he tried, he could not help but worry for his youngest brother. It was his first time on the train, and he knew no one, that in alone freaked the twin out. So slowly George walked toward the compartment he left his brother in alone. Reaching the compartment he saw his brother, Ronald, talking to a familiar shag of black hair. Sliding up against the wall he started the familiar task of ease dropping. _Maybe I can learn more about this little vixen._

"…And until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about being a wizard or about my parents or Voldemort." George winced at the name, but thankfully the noise was swallowed up by his brother's gasp.

"What?" the young boy asked.

"You said You-Know-Who's name!" said a shocked and impressed Ron. "I'd have thought you, of all people-" only to be interrupted by the boy. However, George was not listening anymore. What did his brother mean you of all people? And the boy talked of his parents and You-Know-Who together? Finally, the twin looked in the window, curious to fit the pieces of the puzzle together, only to be shocked at what he saw.

He quickly returned to his compartment, and Lee's questions as to why he was pail. Now ten minutes later Fred convinced Lee to chat up some girl who had walked by, reminding him that girls do not like tarantulas. As soon as he was out of sight Fred closed the shade and jumped on his twin pinning him underneath him and let the anger course through his body. There had never been anything they hid from each other before. "Now tell me what is wrong," Fred growled, "and the truth, I can tell when you lie."

"Fred," the pail red head started shakily. _Uh oh, he's about to cry crap what do I do. _But before Fred could do anything he started again, "the boy. The boy, he's Harry Potter."

"WHAT?' Fred screamed, who cared if anyone heard me.

"I went to check on Ron and saw him there, so I ease-dropped on their conversation. They said something about his parents and You-Know-Who so I was curious about what they were talking about. When I peaked around the window I saw his scar."

Could it be? Could he really be him? How? Sure we had seen the paper saying that Harry Potter was coming to school, but they had no picture or descriptions. Slowly Fred rose to check for himself. It took ages to reach Ron's compartment. Great timing too, the food trolley was there so He could use that as a getaway if needed. Then Ron spotted his brother.  
"Hey Fred," he called waving then pointing to the familiar boy in front of him, "Meet my new friend Harry Potter."

That one sentence crushed the twin; he hardly remember shaking the black haired boys hand and making a joke before heading back to the other compartment. Thankfully it was empty allowing the twins to grieve in each other's arms. Sorrow filled them, they were broken, unfixable, all thanks to fame. No one would let "The Boy Who Lived" be gay, or in a relationship with two twins especially ones of such low social standing as our family was. All thanks to fame the two had forever lost a part of themselves. And unknown to any of the boys, dead leaves fell to a windowsill back in the twins little room.

~I'm a movie page break, I am a distraction to writers~

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty.

But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat my hat if you can find a smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall, for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head the Sorting Hat can't see, so try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave of heart, their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal, those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, where those of wit and learning, will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin you'll make your real friend, those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) for I'm a Thinking Cap!"

~I'm the sorting hat page break, listen closely~

The whole hale burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables.

George nodded and turned from Professor McGonagall putting the hat onto the first students head. "Sounded like the hat was trying to tell us to 'not judge on what' we see, and trying to remind us about our true Gryffindor selves. But what does he mean Gred?"

Fred seemed to think for a moment, trying to think of the last few days and when the two could have made assumptions based only on a sight, but only one came to mind. "Harry," George said looking at the boy in the line of waiting first years. The boy stood out from all the other icky firsties, with his emerald eyes and shocking black mop of hair. Yet it was his frame that truly stood out, he was an inch or two shorter and looked sickly skinny to those who truly looked. Yet only four pairs of eyes were on him. They noticed where a minute ago the boy had looked terrified; he now looked relieved yet slightly cautious. With one look both twins could tell they had been rash that this boy would be spoilt, especially if the looks he gave at the Slytherin table where any indication. But before the twins could share their sentiments, his name was called and the whole hall fell silent. Then just as quickly the chatter restarted tenfold.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

The last thing they all saw was his fearful look at the hall as the hat was placed over his head and his sorting began, leaving the whole school breathless in anticipation. George grabbed Fred's hand under the table and locked fingers in a luck position. After a few minutes and the hat had still not given its verdict the twins began to get nervous, what if he ended up in a different house. WHAT IF HE WAS A SLYTHRIN. Both twins shuddered and then jolted with the whole hall when the hat accidently spoke the private debate it had with every student.

"Hmm," the hat mumbled, taking even Dumbledore by surprise. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. And you are dedicated already to those you barely know. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes – and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting…. So where shall I put you?" After a short pause the hat started again. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and it could help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that – no? HAHAHA I like you Mr. Potter, Your mind is quite interesting to say the least. One so pure out of such misery, others have turned evil from far less. Yes I am talking about, oh? So you didn't know, well I wish I could go help child. HAHAHAHAHAHA. I can't thrash anyone Mr. Potter, but I will help you when I can. Until then you will enjoy being in GRYFINDOR."

The previous confusion forgotten, the whole hall burst into cheers. The excitement that flooded the twins was better than a thousand pranks or when they first found out why they were so happy together. They burst out in chants of "WE GOT POTTER."

In their excitement that their lost part resided in their house, they forgot to drag him to sit near them. The result being that they could not hear the young boy's voice over that of their two siblings sitting near him. While Lee talked to them about the girls he had met on the train, the twins ate fast both noticing that Harry had seemed shocked to see so much food and tried to eat as much as possible. Both twins almost choked to death when they saw the vixens face blush as he at his first bite of terical tart, but as soon as their fit was over they smiled as all the tart in front of the boy was gone, including the now empty platter in front of him. Soon the feast was ending and Dumbledore was making last minute announcements and trying to get everyone to sing the school song. Soon everyone was off at their own beat and the song ended in the two twins singing in a funeral march, a usually to drab theme for them but it fit their mood. They wanted their boy by them, especially when he started to lean on their younger brother from fatigue. When they finally finished everyone was sent to bed and they watched the first years begin to follow their older sibling to the common room for all Gryffindor's.

George looked over as Lee ran off to flirt with another bird* (girl in England) and mumbled to his twin. "Tomorrow begins plan make HP ours and no one else's." Fred smiled and responded, "Who knew you could be so possessive." The response made even him jump, "only with the two who are mine."


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Somewhere among the one hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts, the twins searched for a familiar black haired boy. It seemed the whole school was searching for the famous Harry Potter, and when Fred or George did get close enough to Harry, he was surrounded by people staring and whispering about the scrawny boy. This wouldn't have bothered the twins if they were not blocked from getting near their lad by the masses, masses that were ogling their boy.

"There, look."

"Where?"

"Next to the tall kid with the red hair."

"Wearing the glasses?"

"Did you see his face?"

"Did you see his scar?"

"Wow he is so scrawny."

"Not much of a hero is he?"

"I heard he thinks he can get away with things because he is famous."

"Really?"

"Yeah he stood up and told Snape so. Spoiled, famous brat."

The twins were not much for gossip, especially from two Slytherins, but most the school seemed to find the boy more interesting than their class work. But after a few weeks the crowds seemed to slightly thin, and the twins found a reason to seek out the Boy Who Lived.

"We have a seeker," said their Quidditch captain Oliver Wood. "And who would that be," Fred asked while he rolled his eyes at the overzealous captain. "Keep it a secret, but its Harry," Oliver replied looking around for prying ears. Harry, their long lost third, on the Quidditch team. That meant that they could get to know him there and through their brother.. Together the two walked away thinking of where the idol may be, but were diverted by Oliver calling after them, "He will not be at team practice though, I am going to try and privately train him so that no one will know his talent till game day." Those few words sent the twins into a prank rage that no one in any house was immune too. Of course a few of their pranks may have been a little overboard, such as dying all of Snape's robes pink and McGonagall's hair blue. Even Dumbledore shied away from them, for anyone who took one look at their faces forgot all about punishment and run away in fear. The only teacher unaffected seemed to be Trelawney who tried to give them detention in front of the common room entrance. Of course when she suddenly had no sherry, her robes turned inside out and her hair styled like a banshee she finally gave up

Finally the match arrived and the twins watched a nervous Potter mount his broom then zoom into the air with force and speed. The game went well till Harry's broom went out of control, and he fell to the ground. The twin's hearts plummeted that they swore it was level with the gagging brunette on the ground. Even after watching the boy stand and hold the snitch to the crowd, their fear for his safety elevated to a new level. As the two landed Fred mumbled, "We will have to keep a closer eyes on that boy before he is seriously injured. I don't think I could handle that." While George just nodded in agreement.

~I'm a dragon page break. Back away from my eggs or your ass is grass~

Christmas was coming. One morning in December, Hogwarts woke up to find itself covered in several feet of snow. We had been punished for bewitching several snowballs to follow Quirrell around.* Before that most people had noticed we were lacking in the pranking department, and George had figured Harry would get a laugh out of it. Instead he and his friends had barely watched before rushing off to the library to research Merlin knows what. After all break was right around the corner and for once we wanted to stay in the dreary castle over the break. The disappointment at the failed prank idea had quickly changed when the red heads learned Harry was staying over Christmas too. That meant the twins could get close to him without being suspicious, after all there were only going to be the Weasley brothers and Harry in the common room all break. Together the two watched as Harry and Ron enjoyed the tranquility with chess in front of the fire, content with the young soul mates happy face. Not soon after the first years drifted off for the night, leaving the twins to start planning to make the emerald eyed boy theirs.

The next morning the Gemini's rushed through their presents, slipped on the handmade sweaters, and rushed to the first year's dorm. Stopping outside they heard the surprised voice of the black haired hidden love. "Will you look at this? I got some presents!" Harry's enthusiastic voice carried, flooring both twins. No one should sound that happy to get the few presents they had seen the house elves carry in. Then it hit them, he probably never got anything when he was with those filthy muggles. If either of them ever got near one, the muggles would wish they were never born. In their rage the two failed to listen to the rest of the younger brother and the raven's conversation. When George finally got Fred's attention again, they burst through the door and chorused our "Merry Christmas!" "Hey, look-Harry's got a Weasley sweater, too!" George exclaimed drawing everyone's attention to the beautiful emerald sweater in Harry's arms.

"Harry's is better than ours, though," Fred responded, "she obviously makes more of an effort if you're not in the family." Both twin locked eyes for a second both pleased at what they had done. Weeks ago their mother had asked them to get Harry's size so she could make him a family sweater, she wanted it to be a secret and Merlin knows Ron is horrible with those. In turn the pranksters asked her to make him the nicest she had ever made, under the pretenses that it would make him feel more like a family. The result was beautiful when compared with the ethereal eleven year old in front of the red heads. It should be illegal to look that good and thankfully the twins got distracted from doing something drastic when George began to tease Ron into his sweater. The laughter that arose from the smallest boy in the room raised everyone's spirits greatly, only for Percy to come in and ruin it as usual. Together Fred and George turned their anger into a mischievous attitude that frightened the other two brothers, but it was well worth it when it got another laugh from the raven.

~I'm a Broadway page break. I sing~

The twins where curled up on the sofa in front of the fire, they had just beat Harry and Ron at a snowball war about four hours ago, which could be difficult considering how the cold made the ravens cheeks flush. Then after a nice feast the younger two had trudged to bed half asleep, leaving the mischievous duo to relax and enjoy time to curl up without hiding.

"George, when are we going to tell Harry?" Fred pondered from his position against his twin. George blushed and looked down, "well it took us almost three years after we learned to tell each other, and even then it was still embarrassing. Plus we had known each other since birth; imagine telling somebody we barely know."

"Tell who what?" came from the stairs, and slowly a bleary eyed Harry came down and walked toward the couch they were on. In that brief time, the twins shoved away from each other, just to stop him from asking why they were so close. Instead the boy sat in between them and slowly sighed. "Can I ask you two something?"

To say the two were shocked would be like saying Percy is a snob, why would he just drop such an interesting topic. Bloody hell the two would bother someone until they spilt what the secret. Yet their little raven just drops it for some reason. "Sure Har," George said, smiling at the smaller lad.

"Uhm," blushed Potter, "well when I first saw you at Diagon Alley, something weird happened. Well I don't know how to describe it so I just wanted to know if you felt something to. But never mind." And just like that Harry ran as fast as he can up the stair, firmly locking the first year's door behind him.

"Well I don't know which is more interesting," Fred smiled, "that the vixen is shy, or that he felt something too. We can't let this go, tomorrow we will find him and blab it all. Merlin Forge I will do it even if you feel awkward. I will not wait three years to feel more whole once again." Gred stormed up stairs leaving a stunned ginger behind him smiling at the possessiveness that could be blackmail for years to come.


	4. Chapter Three

There were fourteen more days before students would return to the common room, which was the twin's deadline to tell Harry. The first ten days were frustrating, it appeared that Harry avoided everyone with red hair, and at nights he was just missing from his four poster bed. While he spent time in front of the mirror, the twins searched everywhere for their Dear Little Raven, or DLR as Fred had nicknamed their target. Yet it wasn't until three nights before everyone would come back that Harry even spent a night in the dorm rooms.

The next morning saw the two Gemini red heads scanning the Great Hall for a small scrawny boy. Considering how few students that stayed at the castle over the holidays this was supposed to be an easy task. Yet somehow there was no raven at the Gryffindor table. Well, to be precise, there were eight ravens in the room two of whom sat at the lion table, but none was their raven, and being precise was Percy's job. With a resigned sigh the two of hooligans swayed over to their easily teased brother. Thinking quickly one slipped a new device into the back pocket of the younger red heads jeans as they loaded our plates for breakfast.

"How is your morning little icky Ronnie?" George teased while shoving a whole sausage link into his mouth. Fred's disgust and arousal competed with each other to see if his display was enjoyable. Arousal won.

"So so. Was peaceful until you two came and ruined it," grumbled Ron.

"But brother, you looked so lonely. Why where is Harry?" Fred grinned. Sometimes it was easy to get information out of people.

"He woke up early and ran to the library. I swear this Nicholas thing is going too far. But he didn't take the research notes we had on him…wonder what he's doing?" As the young brother rambled on, apparently about some obsession with outside learning, weirdo, the fierce duo focused on scarfing down the food at a rate that put Ronald's eating habits to shame. Still ignoring him the two got up, stretch and walked out the door. Three seconds later the device in the boys pocket went off causing him to turn bright green, burp large aqua bubbles and hop on one leg. A success if there was one, now if only that success would last all day.

With the gleeful laughter the two snuck into a small hallway and pulled out the best kept secret of all legendary pranksters of Hogwarts, the Marauders Map. With both giggling the twins snuck into a small hallway and pulled out our best kept secret. Quickly activating it, checked the library, and then deactivating the map. All in the course of a minute and the two were off to see the wizard. Weird muggleborn saying, but how does that make sense when everyone is a wizard?

Sneaking into the library the two circled around to trap the raven in. There was no way for Harry to leave.

~I'm a prisoner page break *sniffles* I dropped the soap ~

I felt the two closing in but focused on my book. Sure I could freak the two out and call out too l them but I already feel awkward after the other night. Lord, I mean Merlin, how else do you feel when you say something so stupid. I knew they would make fun of me so I spent the time avoiding the two, yet somehow they found me. Flipping the page I feel them draw closer, finally looking up I catch the Fred's eyes, and smirked as I saw him freeze at being caught. Stifling a laugh I grabbed George's hand as he reached for me and tugged him to a chair.

"Hello you two," I greeted and turned to a new page. I could tell they wanted to say something but I learned to be patient at the Dursley's house, so instead of asking I continued reading about something called elemental magic. Fred was twitching and kicked George under the table clearly trying to get him to speak, as I finished the chapter I closed the book and looked up. "Are you going to talk or can I go to breakfast now?" I said trying to get them to say something.

"Harry," Fred finally mumbled, "you said something about seeing us in Diagon Alley right?" Biting my lip I nodded trying to see what they would say, my nerves making my legs shake. "Well, we remember seeing you to. How could we not it was a huge moment for us, we had looked for you forever and suddenly there you were." Fred rambled on.

Eye twitching I stood up, furious. How dare they? They were supposed to be better than this, or so I thought. "Waiting for me? Huge moment? WHY BECAUSE I AM HARRY POTTER? HOW DARE YOU TWO I THOUGHT YOU TWO WERE DIFFERENT. "I raged throwing my chair back and trying to storm out the door, but before I even got three steps from the table four hands grabbed me and pulled me onto twin laps.

A kiss. One to my right cheek. Then suddenly another on my left. I felt my cheeks heat up as two pairs of arms wrapped around me. This feeling, what is it, I feel….right. I look up just to have two lips kiss my own so sweetly. My rage disappeared and confusion mounted inside me. Opening my mouth the only thing I could say is.

"Why?"

~I'm a gir page break. Bring me pigs, scary monkeys, chocolate bubblegum milkshakes, and tacos~

To say me and George were happy was like saying Charlie didn't love his dragons more than women, or men, we lost track of his orientation really. Anyway, we got to taste those delicious lips finally. Only to have Harry ask us that single question, me and my lovely twin begin stuttering….yea stuttering. I mean we can't be all collected like Percy. Really how do you answer an 11 year old what a kiss means?

And of course he persisted, damn cute raven. One quick look between me and George and I walked off. George could explain it without little Harry being mad. As I left the library I was plowed into by two people I did NOT want to see right now. My younger brother and the know it all brunette. Wait…brunette? When did the bookworm get back? Damn George better tell him soon or I would kill the two first years in front of me. Please don't get me wrong. I love my brother, even though we do love pranking him more than others. But little Ronald Bilius Weasley had taken so much time with the young boy I want to focus only on me and my twin. Then after Halloween the brunette joined the group, effectively making it impossible to be near the young boy. Yes we are proud of Harry for fighting for the girls protection, yet at the same time we were pissed that his life was in danger and only a weak spell saved him from having his beautiful brain splattered all over a girls loo. OH yea. Brother and girl in front of me…must focus.

Looking back down I stared straight into the eyes of a furious muggleborn who had apparently asked me something while I was zoned out. Opening my mouth to ask what she wanted I was shocked to be pushed out of the way and stormed past. Confused I turned to Ron who just shrugged and followed her in. Worried I ran after them trying to stop them from stopping the conversation between my loves. Halfway there Ron and I both stopped at the loud scream and a resounding slap from in front of us. Slowly we walked forward to see Hermione dragging Harry away and George with a big slap mark on his cheek. Wanting to know what happened I grabbed said twin and dragged him to our dorm.

"Forge?" I tentatively started, "what happened?"

"Gred," my twin groaned, "I told him we felt feelings for him, but he didn't understand what that stood for so I kissed him and well Mione saw and slapped the magic out of me." Kissing his injured cheek I curled myself on his lap.

"Don't worry dear, we will get the lad. After all," I flexed, "who could stay away from all this?"

~ I am a Midnight movie premier page break. I don't want the series to end ~

Harry looked down at his hands as Hermione paced back and forth in front of him. The young boy was trying to put together what had happened in such a short period of time. One minute he was doing something with George's lips, the next a highly offended friend had screamed and slapped said red head. Then she had grabbed Harry's hand, dragged him to the common room where she threw some spell at the staircase and dragged him up the stairs and sat the boy on her bed.

"Hermione?" he tentatively started, "why are you so angry? Did I do something wrong?"

Instantly the bushy haired girl stopped pacing and spins around grabbing the startled boy's shoulders. Pulling him into her chest she sighed, "harry, you did nothing wrong dear okay? I just have noticed some things about you. Will you be honest with me and answer my questions? Please?"'

When the boy who lived nodded she sat down holding his hand and took a deep breath. "Harry, where did your family let you stay?"

"In the cupboard under the stairs." The raven said only to be hugged close and listening to the witch speak so fast he could only catch a few words.

"I Knew…..Never ate much…so small….confused about normal things…..so innocent….." When said witch finally calmed down she ruffled the boy's hair and smiled. "I want to help, please? I will teach you what they thought you didn't deserve to know. I will try and protect and help you all I can. I will be the sister you never had. If you will let me Harry."

Sticking out her hand the brightest witch of their year looked on at the shocked face of the savior of the wizarding world. Said savior was shocked, someone cared? Wanted to be a family member? He had always wanted one.

Slowly they shook hands sealing the family bond between them and together the two sat talking about all Harry would need to know. Well until dinner where his new sister pulled him downstairs screeching about how many meals he had missed that day.


End file.
